


Family Time

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Family, Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Very pregnant Harry just wants to put the star atop the tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Secret Santa Identity revealed: Boo, yes dear, you know me. Yes, I gave myself a story to throw suspicion off of myself.
> 
> I hope you had a wonderful holiday season and that the new year is kind to you. 
> 
> *hugs*
> 
> FairyNiamh, your Secret Santa 2013
> 
> Story Beta'd by the lovely Drivven Wrinth

Severus smiled as his husband waddled around the Christmas tree attempting to decorate it. Severus had offered to use his magic to decorate it and had earned himself a glare.

It certainly wasn't his fault that Harry's magic had gone Topsy-turvy since he had gotten pregnant. However, it was all his fault if you asked Harry. Severus would only remind him that it takes two to tango and how was either of them to know that The Dark Lord had left a little something extra in Harry when he was a babe.

"Get your arse up and help me Severus," Harry snapped as he attempted to place the star atop the tree.

Severus simply smirked and used his wand to levitate the star to the top of the tree. Had he been paying attention he would have noticed the Christmas bauble, which Harry had lobbed at his head.

"Let's try this again. My dear husband Severus. I am carrying your spawn, would you be kind enough to _come over here_ and help me place this star. If you would rather sit there and rub my face in my lack of magic, then I am sure Mrs. Weasley might have a few words to say to you.

Severus grumpily stood and did as Harry had asked. Severus loved his small family. However, the extended family that came attached to Harry was less than a desirable evil.

As his hugged his husband and he rubbed the heavy stomach carrying their son, he knew he wouldn't trade it for anything.

~Fin~


End file.
